gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Paradise Contest July 2k10
The Polar Paradise Contest began on July 19, 2010, and Gaians had to Wednesday, July 28th to send their entry. The promo for the contest was: Polar Paradise is lookin' skimpy right now, but that's where you come in: help design some stuff to put in it. All you have to do is create a phrase using one word from each of the categories below--adjectives, foods and objects-- and draw it. Three lucky winners will see their designs added to the Polar Paradise and win 100,000 Gold. Announcements: Coke Guy: Announcement It's heating up outside, but we've got a delightfully frosty way to cool down: the Polar Paradise hangout, brought to you by Coca-Cola®. You may notice that the place is lookin' a bit barren right now, but that's where you come in. We wanna fill the place with decorations, and we want your help creating them. We'll supply you with a random idea, and it'll be your job to bring it to life. If your entry gets selected, you'll win a scrumptious pile of Gold and see your design immortalized by our artists as a decoration. Enter the Polar Paradise Contest, brought to you by Coca-Cola® Just wanna cool down and hang out with friends? Visit Polar Paradise, brought to you by Coca-Cola® Contest Info Grand Prize Winner: :100,000 Gaia Gold, winning designs appear in polar Paradise. Deadline: :07/28/2010 Rules Please read these rules and guidelines carefully! Submissions that do not follow these rules will be disqualified so hard your head will spin. Also, be sure to check out the longer, more boring Legal Rules. Entry Qualifications * The contest is open to all Gaians! * Complete the entire entry form - we will toss incomplete entries. * Each entry must be one item. * Entries that are too similar to copyrighted material - like items from games, movies, TV shows, etc. - will be disqualified. * All submissions must be your own designs. You can't submit other peoples' work, or contract people to do the design for you. * Entries must not use the Coca-Cola logo or name in their submissions Timing * All entries must be received by 10:00 AM (Pacific Time) on 07/28/2010. * We will judge the initial round of entries and choose finalists based on our judging criteria (originality, clarity of presentation of idea, feasibility of conversion to belt item). * Once the finalists are chosen, Gaians will vote for their favorite item. We will tally the results and announce the winning item a week or two after voting concludes. Prizes * The winner will have the satisfaction of having his or her design made into a real Gaia item for sale in one of our gold shops... and the satisfaction of receiving 100,000 gold. The winner also gets the item for free Guidelines * Though you may submit unlimited entries, we highly recommend that you choose your best idea and enter only once * Please submit items with only one pose or equip mode. If you submit an item with many poses or equip modes, we will choose which of the poses to judge * We would very much prefer sketches and illustrations rather than edits of existing Gaia items. * Many people will likely submit the same or similar item designs; this doesn't mean that someone stole your idea. However, we will do our best to eliminate copycat entries. * If we receive similar entries (and if we have no suspicion of theft/copying) we will simply choose the one that best conveys the theme. * Please keep it PG-13 Winners *'Ice Cream Sandwich Bed' designed by Viranica Lus *'Boiling Springs' designed by Uchiha Sasuke *'Arctic Snuggle Chair' designed by Kittycross External links * Youtube: CocaColaCo * Gaia Profile: Coca-Cola * Profile Background * Gaia Contest: Coca-Cola Paradise * Announcement: Help Decorate Polar Paradise, brought to you by Coca-Cola® * Announcement: Decorate the Polar Paradise Contest Rules & Guidelines * Announcement: Polar Paradise Returns, Sponsored by Coca-Cola! Category:Gaia Contests